moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkenheart
Description "MY HEART, ONCE NOURISHED - - WITH HOPE, AND COMPASSION - - NOW IS BLACK AS DEATH." Titles attributed to Darkenheart. Alchemist, Bloodthirster, Breath of the Dying Shadow Knight, High Ordinator, Plaguebringer Ex Lieutenant of The Hand, Sir, Necromancer CURRENTLY. Still. Silent. Watching. Blighthawk resting on his shoulder. APPEARANCE. He has a ghostly cyan blue glow about his eyes, differing from common amber eyed Forsaken. He stands at 6'2, weighing 175lbs, at the middle age of 42. He makes his home at New Agamand, despite being born in Strahnbrad. His favorite quote is "Darkness emerges, and blood is shed." The figure before you, is a still, pale white Forsaken. Upon closer examination, you will likely notice that like other Forsaken, He has stopped breathing, and is still, other than the occasional shifts in stance from habit. He will be clad in plated gear, and going down his back will be a dark cloak, covering most of his lower body, making it impossible to see his shape from behind, except for the shoulders. His hair is Black, clean, and long flowing. When close enough you will see it somewhat thick, as though it had been wet, or washed recently, likely by Tirisfal or Gilnean Rain. His elbows and patellas are exposed, held together by shadow magic, just as with many Forsaken, along with the surrounding calves, thighs, forearms, biceps and triceps muscled thickly from tone in life, while grotesquely sewn over and over again around the bones. The ends of his fingers and toes have no skin, and are filed down to deadly sharp points, as claws. He also has sharpened knuckles, slightly portruding from his skin. If you get close enough to him, and watch him talk, you will also see that he has very sharp teeth, that may seem filed down to points. Despite this, they appear natural. Lastly, you will see him donning a satchel draping down to his left side, Vials of red liquid hang from his belt, along with some tools, a scalpel. Slung across his back is what appears to be a pristine vampiric runeblade.. Even from a distance you will see a ghastly glow about his blade. ------------------------------------------------------- Alignment: Lawful Evil Theme Song: Adept - The Ocean Grave Battle Theme: Gwyn, Lord of Cinder - DS OST Voiced by: Legate Lanius (Fallout: New Vegas) ------------------------------------------------------- Favored Elements: Water & Earth Religion: Cult of Forgotten Shadow ------------------------------------------------------- History The Forsaken before you was not always known as the entity "Darkenheart". In truth, he was began as Everett Bladeheart, of Tarren Mill, 14 years before the First War, and when the First War had eventually happened, he had no idea of its existence. Life there was simple, and quiet on his family's farm outside town, until it had already begun and was almost over. Things were roused, but ultimately quiet again, until word spread to Tarren Mill from King Terenas Menethil II that a second war was looming, and. The word of of the First War alone, with orcs assaulting Stormwind had spurned Everett in to training with a family blade kept for home defense, and finding his own path of combat and lifestyle outside Tarren Mill, Things were changing, and no longer simple, and civilian once these events had begun to take place.. Six years later, when the Second War had begun, High Elves of the Silver Moon heard rumors of encroachment in the area by forest trolls had begun scouting south, and a small group was captured by an orcish raiding party north of Tarren Mill. A rescue party of lordaeron military arrived, and recruited Everett into the rescue team much to his enthusiam to help in the army, and defend his homeland. Later, as they were departing, Everett was asked to become a footman and scout in the Lordaeron Army. He excitedly accepted, and followed on to campaigns in Tol Barad. Though that was the end of his campaign with the main force of the army, because instead of going south to Blackrock Moun.tain, His regiment was sent north, to punish the traitors of Alterac City. When the war was over, Everett did not return to Tarren Mill, instead, he traveled to Lordaeron to continue his time in the military. And over the course of thirteen more years Albert remained there and came to gain respect from his fellow soldiers. Soon the calling for a Third War had begun, and this time Everett was more than ready to serve his country once more. Albert had by them time risen through the ranks to be put in with Captain Marwyn's forces, and followed in Arthas' army, the entire way north, to Stratholme, continued to sail to Northrend in one of the many ships taken. It was here that Albert was slain, though not by any of Mal'Ganis' forces. Upon encroaching the area that sheltered the last of Mal'Ganis' group of scourge, Arthas has disappeared for several hours while the camp the army has set up at, was assaulted in the night, from all sides. When Arthas returned, he came back changed, and wielding with the newfound Frostmourne, he slaughtered his captains one by one, and in turn they all went on to convert the rest of the army into undeath. Everett, now part of the Scourge undead continued to follow Marwyn in Arthas' army on the return voyage to Lordaeron. Once there, immediately, without question followed Arthas' orders to kill everyone. He felt no pity, or remorse. He simply followed the now Scourge Champion Arthas' orders. While memories began to fade from his life prior to undeath, he distinctly remembers the events of the return campaign. Everett further followed the Scourge to Quel'Thalas, and aided in the tearing down of the gates, razing of the forest, and creation of the scar through the Thalassian lands to the Sunwell. After the resurrection of the Lich Kel'Thuzad at the Sunwell. The Scourge returned once more to Lordaeron, where Arthas was to establish a permanent foothold of the undead, and make the city his staging point, but before long the Lich King had called Arthas to return to Northrend, Due to Illidan, under Kil'Jaeden's command racing to Icecrown to destroy Ner'Zhul. Albert remained, and was stationed in Lordaeron while most of the army returned the north. As Arthas further moved north, Ner'Zhul weakend more and more, and his mental grasp on many undead's minds minds had begun to become withered and eventually unshackled. The Former Ranger General, now banshee Sylvanas windrunner was among the first released, due to her strong mind, but kept it a secret at first. Albert, along with many other undead had also, later, regained mental freedom. He was among the many undead who joined The Dark Lady in her newly proclaimed Forsaken. Time went by, and Everett had no trouble coping with the reality of his undeath, and found use in servitude of the Dark Lady. He joined the deathstalkers and served Varimathras for seven years. On one fateful assignment, in the Eastern Plaguelands, Albert was sent to lead a small party to Stratholme to assassinate the Death Knight Baron Rivendare. Albert, after many hours of stealthing his way through the buildings, scaling buildings and traversing building tops, succeeded in reaching the slaughterhouse, which was Baron Rivendare's base of operations, but was slain in single combat with the Death Knight. Rivendare did not dispose of Everett's body however, Rivendare wanted Everett to continue to live on, in undeath. He sent Everett's beaten corpse to the newly constructed Acherus, and was to be made into a Death Knight, seemingly due to not immediate death at the hands of Rivendare. Everett Bladeheart had awoken and was directed to speak with the instructor of the new Death Knights, unconfused and fully aware of what had transpired, he did as commanded, without question. He was once again a slave of the scourge. Everett was sent to Instructor Razuvious for training. Upon their meeting, Razuvious asked the undead for his name, and Albert told him who he was, and how had got where he was. He was then mockingly ordered to denounce his name. Razuvious told him nothing about his life before mattered. Now he is a blade of the Scourge war machine, and was duly renamed him "Darkenheart" a mockery of his family name. With that, the now Darkenheart went on to eradicate the Scarlet citizens of Tyr's Hand with other the other Knights of the Ebon Blade. Eventually the destruction of Tyr's Hand was finished, and the battle had moved to the nearby Lights Hope Chapel to the west. Darkenheart followed his superiors, Mograine, Thassarian, Koltira, and Bloodbane, and proceeded to slaughter members of the Argent Crusade outside the chapel, until suddenly, Highlord Mograines power had begun to wane, weaking the the unlocked powers of the Death Knight neary. The coward Orbaz Bloodbane suddenly retreated, as Tirion Fordring arrived to confront the Highlord, as well as the Lich King himself whom had just appeared. The Lich King then revealed his malicious plan: The Death Knights were all just pawns, tools to weaken and corrupt Fordring. Tirion then charged down the hill, and went on to temporarily combat and banish the Lich King, but only because of the light of the Chapel. Then in that moment, for a second time, Darkenheart was free again. His actions once more his own. He continued to observe the Lich King disappear into a portal, and listened as Tirion recruited the Knights of the Ebon Blade into the Horde and Alliance, where the members once were in their previous lives. The Death Knights then immediately went on to reclaimed Archerus Ebonhold for themselves. Darkenheart and his new brothers and sisters were dispatched to be ambassadors for the Knights of the Ebon Blade and for those of the horde, were sent to speak with the Warchief Thrall. The Death knights then, once more joined the horde. Now Darkenheart was was doomed to an even more with an even harsher existence as a twice dead Forsaken. Despite this, he returned to the Undercity, to find himself a new place in the Forsaken. Darkenheart was then put into the Death Guard of the Hand of Vengeance for a full 2 years, even after the campaign in Northrend. He no longer having any desire to be with the Deathstalkers, after Varimathras turned traitor, and him peferring a more bloody and upfront stance of combat. He continued in going on several exploits in Northrend serving the Forsaken, and his own traverses of getting back at the Scourge. Now he continues in the Legion of Vengeance, protecting it's members, and those of the Forsaken, killing what must, and doing what is needed of him, whenever he can. Whenever you see him without the presence of the Legion, he will generally be wandering the lands of Lordaeron, hunting and killing stray Worgen in the South. He will also be honoring and remember those he once knew, moving on past those he once loved and had let go, venturing through the lands he once wandered and called home, so long ago However, You will not get specifics here, as walking up you are not going to know anything about him. However, you may recognize him if you: - Were living in Tarren Mill, or the surrounding lands, 30 years ago. - Fought in the Lordaeron army during the Second, and Third Wars. - Died in Northrend, and were converted to the Scourge near the end of the Third War. - Were among the original Forsaken to have their minds unshackled outside the ruins of Lordaeron City. - Were in the Deathstalkers, leading up to the campaign in Northrend. - Defended the Undercity against the Scourge Invasion. - Were among the Knights of Acherus during the Battle for Light Hope Chapel, or worked with the Ashen Verdict shortly afterwords in Northrend.. - Have come in contact with the Deathguard, or any Hand of Vengeance agent, either in Northrend, or Lordaeron.